Out of Reach
by McCupboard
Summary: Jade's life is twisted upside-down in a matter of seconds. At her lowest, she turns to Tori for comfort. Can Tori show her theres more to life than she previously thought. Summary is poor. Warning for Character Death. Eventual Jori. Rated T to be on the safe side. This is also more angsty than I originally intended it to be, just a word of warning.
1. Prologue

**A.N: This is the first time i've ever posted a fic online, so heres hoping you guys like it.**

**Eventual Jori - this will be a multi-chapter fic.**

**Warning for Character Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious nor it's characters, if I did then the show would be nothing but Jori.**

* * *

One, two, three and breathe. That's what you tell yourself as you focus on walking through the rain. Each step taking you further away from the devastation that's completely turned your life upside down.

One, two, three and breathe. Each drop of rain feels heavy on your skin making your already broken frame even weaker. Forcing yourself to pick up the pace you breathe in deeply and tune out the sound of the sirens heading your way.

One, two, three and breathe. You begin to find it hard to see between the dark spots clouding your vision and the rain hurtling down in front of you. You blink once, twice, trying desperately to overcome the darkness.

One, two, three and breathe. You're not too sure of where you are but you know that you're heading in the right direction. It's almost like you can sense it, sense her warmth that right now you so desperately need. You can already feel the comfort she'll give you that'll make these past few hours seem less hard, less devastating.

One, two, three and breathe. You're getting weaker with every step. You can tell. You're body's shaking violently and you think that it's a wonder you're still able to stand, let alone walk any further. It's getting harder to breathe as well, the oxygen being drawn from your lungs at a vicious pace. Your head's starting to pound, hair soaked through and matted with blood and you can only imagine the state that your face must be in right now.

One, two, three and breathe. You can feel the electricity of your nerves rushing through your body. It's as though they are testing how strong you are, waiting for just the right moment to throw you into a mental breakdown. Your refuse to give in though, in spite of everything you have a reputation to maintain and a destination to reach and nothing is going to get in your way of that. Not now.

One, two, three and breathe. You've left the empty side roads now, you can tell simply from the bright streetlights that help light up the darkness and make it easier on your vision. You're almost there. You stop for a moment, allowing your body the temporary rest that it needs. Before you have time to comprehend it there's a small crowd of people around you, pulling you to sit down and giving you instructions that you can't quite make out.

One, two, three and breathe. Inhaling even deeper you stand up again, ignoring their voices of concern and orders of waiting for an ambulance. You feel someone grab your arm and pull you back towards the crowd and without thinking you let out a noise, something which vaguely resembles a cry of pain and anguish. Their grip loosens and you force yourself to move faster, pushing straight through the crowd and hurtling towards the end of the road.

One, two, three and breathe. Thankfully someone's been listening to your silent prayers and allows you to disappear from the crowd. You somehow manage to make your way to the street you were originally destined for and you can feel your head getting as cloudy as your vision.

One, two, three and breathe. You make it to her front door and suddenly find yourself unsure of what to do. You think of calling her to avoid any confrontation with her family but as you unlock the screen on the small device and see his face you automatically feel the walls you'd spent so long building up come crashing down. You manage to pull yourself together enough to knock on her door and then you let it all go.

One, two, three and breathe. You hear her before you see her, the gasp that omits from the silence of the night as she opens the door and spots you on her porch. She kneels down and clutches your broken form to her body whispering the words of comfort you knew she would.

One, two, three and breathe. You thought this would be easier now you're here but suddenly it feels worse. It should be him clutching you like this, not her. It should be him whispering words of comfort and stroking your hair. Realising you've made a mistake and knowing now where you need to be you try to break from her grasp.

One, two, three and breathe. You're much weaker now and she catches up to your broken form with ease. She turns you to face her and forces you to look into her eyes. Those god damned eyes that are so filled with concern. She's speaking now and though you can see her mouth moving you can't make out the words. The only sound you can here is the ringing bells drumming through your ears from your headache mixed with the sound of the sirens that you left behind.

One, two, three and breathe. You're suddenly reminded of why you're here and the feeling makes you feel sick to the stomach. Trying to calm yourself down you attempt to take yet another deep breathe but all that does is mess with the breathing pattern you had established over the past hour. The darkness comes back with a vengeance and your head feels as though it's about to combust and suddenly you just feel tired. Looking back into her eyes you allow your body to slowly shut down and the last thing you see before the world goes black is her body lunging forward to catch your collapsing form.

* * *

**So there's the prologue. **

**Constructive Criticism and Reviews are much appreciated.**

**- McCupboard. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: **I'm hoping that this isnt too bad, I'm still trying to find my way with this story but I really wanted to put something up before the end of the week for you guys.

The response I got from the prologue alone was amazing, I'm honestly so grateful for every response which I got.

Whilst you're hopefully still reading I'm also adding angst to the 'genre' of this, I never set out for it to be this dark but I'm actually quite enjoying writing this way.

_**Anything in ITALICS has gone back in time.** _Just so you're all aware of that.

* * *

**Chapter One **

_He stares at you with that smile that makes your heart melt and your stomach flip and you can't help but smile back at him. Yesterday was your three year anniversary and if someone had told you three years ago that you'd be here today, waking up in his arms with that adorable face staring at you and feel nothing but overwhelmed by love, well, you'd have laughed right at them. However, you both somehow managed to reach this point and you really can't imagine life any other way. _

_You continue to lie there in silence and watch as he forces himself to get up out of bed, stopping slightly to kiss your forehead as he does so. You close your eyes when he leaves the room and listen to him singing to himself. He's got one of the most beautiful voices you think you've ever heard and you're oddly delighted that he saves it for moments like these, when only you're around. _

_You're eventually enticed to get up out of bed a half hour later by the smell of freshly cooked pancakes wafting through the air. They're cinnamon flavoured, you know before you've even tasted them because he cooked them for you and he always cooks your favourite. He announces that he's taking you out later, something about wanting to try out this new restaurant that's just opened down town. You don't really want to go but you plaster a smile onto your face and agree because you'd do anything to make him happy._

* * *

The first thing you notice is that your head feels heavier, almost as if you've not slept in years. Daring to open your eyes the second thing you notice is the bright lights beaming down on you. You blink once, twice, trying to clear the lights away. The third thing you notice is that there's something on your face, a mask of some sort. You unconsciously lift your hand up towards it only to give up half way, the movement needing more effort than you first assumed.

As your vision finally comes into focus you notice that your whole families standing across the room, watching you with bated breath. The second you catch eyes with your mother she breaks down in tears, running across the room towards your frail; fragile body and captures you in the strongest embrace you've ever felt. As she whispers words such as: "We thought that we'd lost you," and "You're so strong Jade, so strong," you find yourself tearing up.

You chance a look at your father. His eyes rimmed red and his face the palest you've ever seen it. You find some strength within you to smile at him because you know, that no matter how distant he's been in the past, he really does care for you. Your brother slowly, steadily makes his way towards your bed and takes your hand in his. Unlike your mother he stays silent but the gesture alone lets you know that he's glad you're ok.

It's an hour later when the doctors and the nurses have all gone and you're left alone with your family that you remember why you're here. You try to ask your mother questions, knowing that she'll be the only one to answer you honestly but instead she tells you that you've been through enough today; that you need to rest and as much as you want to argue with her you know she's right. You're just so tired and the second you close your eyes you're lost to the world.

* * *

_You emerge from the bathroom after doing your make up and you can't help but smile at his reaction. His eyes glaze over and his mouth forms that smile that he holds only for you and your heart automatically starts to jump around in your chest. You walk over to where he's sitting and kiss him chastely on the lips before taking his hand and allowing him to lead you to the car. _

_He starts his car up and you press for the CD player to turn on; ancient rock blasting out from the speakers. You watch as he dances in time to the music and you can't help but laugh at his antics. You find yourself humming along to the beat of the music and you allow yourself to tune out of the world, watching the scenery as he drives you further away from the town. _

_As the drive continues you start talking. You chat about everything and nothing at the same time and you can't help but fall more in love with him each minute. He starts talking about something that Cat got up to the other morning and Everything's perfect until suddenly it's not. _

_You're on the outskirts of town, a long straight and narrow road that you once thought led to nowhere. You're too busy watching Beck at first to notice the bright headlights coming screaming down towards your moving vehicle. Beck, however, being the alert driver that he is notices them straight away and scrunches his face up in concentration. He mutters something about pulling over onto the roads verge in order to let them pass before moving any further because the road's far too narrow for both vehicles and you can't help but chuckle at his insecurity. As he pulls over you both turn your attention to the oncoming car which is when you first notice that something isn't right. The bright lights are approaching at a rapid speed and from what you can tell their not approaching in a particularly straight line either. Growling under your breath, you cross your arms and give the oncoming vehicle your signature glare because one of the many things that you really, really hate happens to be reckless drivers. You turn your attention to Beck as the lights get closer and closer. He's still watching the road ahead of you and although he's smiling you can see the change in his demeanour, the concern in his eyes. Glancing back at the road you hardly have time to register what's about to happen before it actually does. _

_The lights are too bright and the sound of tires squealing against the road is too loud. You can see Beck out of the corner of your eyes grasping for the handbrake and pushing the car into first gear, trying desperately to move you away from the idiot who's seconds away from ramming right into Becks car. You've barely moved when the vehicle makes contact with Becks side of the car and an earth shattering scream fills the air before everything suddenly goes silent. _

* * *

**I apologize for the delay in updating along with the lack of Tori in this installment. She will be making a proper appearance soon, I promise you guys.**

**Also, I know that this wasn't that long and I apologize for that, I just wanted to get something up. **

**I honestly hope you enjoyed it, and the next installment shouldn't take so long to be updated. **

**Again; constructive criticsm and you guys' opinions are appreciated!**

**- McCupboard. x**


End file.
